Angels & Demons
by Nay09
Summary: Sequel to Save Me! Sam and Dean are sent by Castiel to save a woman from Demons, only to find out it's Dean's gf, Arianna Williams. Why are the Demons after her? And what's with the Angels? Why do they want to kill her? Rated T for language, to be safe!
1. Wake Up Call

Alright, so this is a sequel to my other story Save Me. And it would be pretty good if you read it first before you read this one, otherwise, you might not understand some things. It's another crossover with Supernatural and WWE. There won't be too much WWE in this one tho, mostly Supernatural. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or anything related with them, sadly that right belongs to it's amazing creator, Eric Kripke. Tho, I would love to get Dean in my Christmas stocking, so here's hoping! I promise I've been a good girl Santa! Also, I don't own WWE, or anyone or anything related to them either, those rights belong to Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the lucky duck. Also don't own the title, apparently Tom Hanks created the title for his movie...

Summary: Sam and Dean are sent by Castiel to save a woman from Demons, only to find out it's Dean's gf, Arianna Williams. Why are the Demons after her? And what's with the Angels? Why do they want to kill her? Rated T for language, just to be safe! Set after Point Of No Return. Oh and Cas still is an Angel during this and he's back, so that's the only real difference!

Angels & Demons

Chapter 1. Wake Up Call

Dean Winchester loved sleep, it was something he rarely got enough of. He loved dreaming, getting away from his everyday hell. Right now, he was dreaming, laying on the hood of his black '67 Chevy Impala. He looked up at the clouds in the light blue sky. He closed his eyes, breathing in the brisk fresh air. When he opened his eyes, he jumped. He wasn't expecting to see a man with short black hair, and a trenchcoat on, standing over him.

"Cas? What the hell?" Dean asks, sitting up, as Castiel steps back.

"I need to talk to you." Castiel replies.

"And you couldn't have called? You had to invade my dreams?" Dean asks the Angel.

"I'm sorry, but this is urgent. I need you to wake up." Cas replied looking around, nervously.

"Cas, what's wrong? What's going on?" Dean asks, noticing Castiel's nervousness.

"Just get up!" Cas yells. Dean opens his eyes, gasping. He sees the gray ceiling of the motel he and Sam were staying at. He sits up, glancing over at the bed next to him, seeing that the tall, lanky form of his younger brother wasn't there.

"Sam?" He calls out, wondering where the hell he was. The door to the motel opens and a shaggy brown-haired man walks in with a green duffel, followed by Castiel.

"Good, you're awake." Sam says, sitting in a brown chair by the door.

"Yeah, I kinda didn't have a choice." Dean replied, glaring at Castiel.

"I'm sorry, but this is very urgent." Cas says.

"Yeah, you said that. What's so urgent you needed to wake me up?" Dean replies, still a little irritated that his sleep was interrupted.

"You need to help and protect her." Cas says.

"Help and protect who, Cas?" Dean asked, a little curious.

"A young woman, she's in grave danger." Cas replies.

"What? Why?" Dean asks, Cas shakes his head.

"No time. You must go now." He says, walking towards Dean. Sam grabs their duffel off the floor and stands up.

"Come on Cas, tell us more. Who do we have to protect her from?" He asks, walking towards Castiel and Dean.

"Demons." Cas replies and places his hands on Sam and Dean's foreheads.

Well, there's the first Chap! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	2. Arianna

Here's Chap 2! And yeah, sorry, Kinda long! But that makes it all the better, right?

Disclaimer: Once again, sadly I don't own anything Supernatural related, or WWE Related, just borrowing!

Chapter 2 Arianna

The boys open their eyes, seeing a bright yell two-story in front of them.

"What the hell?" Dean asks. Sam shrugs, looking around. Dean is about to say something, when a scream comes from inside the house. He looks at Sam and they crouch down, running towards the house.

They open the front door, finding it unlocked. The instant they step in, they smell sulfur.

"That can't be good." Dean whispers. Sam nods, grabbing Ruby's knife out of his belt, and handing it to Dean. They hear a woman yell, "Get the hell away from me!" Dean freezes, recognizing the voice. He turns to Sam, who had also recognized the voice. "Arianna." Dean whispers. Sam nods, looking at the stairs. Dean begins walking up them, panicking a little. "Why would a demon be after her?" he thought. Sam followed quietly, behind him, wondering if they were the reason Arianna was in trouble. They stop at the first door, hearing voices coming from inside.

"It's me babe, it's Jack." A male voice says.

"You're not Jack! I know what you are!" Arianna yells, glancing around the room, trying to find a way out. The man laughs.

"I've always been Jack, hunny... Really, Jack hasn't been Jack in years." The man says. The boys open the door, peeking inside. They see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman. They recognized her as WWE Divas Champion, Arianna Williams, aka Dean's girlfriend. They also see a man with black hair, in his early thirties, backing her against a wall.

"And just how do you know what I am?" He asks, she inhales sharply. "Could it be because of your demon hunting boyfriend, Dean Winchester?" She looks away. The man laughs, pulling a short,slender knife out of his belt. Terror crosses Arianna's face. "He's not coming, you know?" He taunts, stroking the blade.

"Wh-what are you gonna do with that?" She asks, ignoring the man, who she knew was a demon. Dean could hear the fear in her voice. The demon laughs, looking at the knife.

"Oh? This?" He asks, holding it up. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you... At least, not yet anyway. You're needed." She looks at him, confused.

"Needed for what?' She asks, a little braver than before, knowing the demon wasn't going to kill her... yet.

"Don't worry about that right now." He says, walking closer to her. She moves closer towards the wall, desperately trying to find a way out. Dean nods at Sam, and they go inside, just as the demon is about to reach Arianna.

"Get the hell away from her!" Dean yells, grabbing the demon's attention. Dean glances at Arianna, who is staring at him, relief on her face. The demon turns towards him, walking closer to him.

"Dean Winchester." He says, his eyes turning black. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised _you_ came for her." He looks around the room. "If you're here, Sam isn't far behind. Now, where is he?"

Dean shrugs, "No idea. He skipped out on this hunt, didn't think one lousy demon was worth his time." The demon nods.

"I see." He says, and turns towards Arianna, seeing Sam motioning to her. "Nice try boys." He says, and flings Sam onto the wall, pinning him there. Arianna yells, "Sam!" Dean rushes towards the demon, Ruby's knife in hand. The demon turns, flinging him onto the wall next to Sam, making him drop the knife.

"Dean!" Arianna yells, worried for his safety. She and Dean had been dating for five months, ever since he and Sam saved her from her brother's ghost.

"Damn it!" Dean says, gritting his teeth, trying to fight the demon's power. He glances over at Sam, noticing he was doing the same.

"Did you boys really think you could trick me?" The demon laughs. He turns towards Arianna. "No, I knew someone would come for her. I just didn't expect you two." He walks towards her, knife still in hand. Sam and Dean struggle against his power, not getting anywhere. The demon reaches out, touching Arianna's face. She slaps his hand away. Dean glares at the demon, pissed that the son of a bitch was touching her.

"Oh, come on Ari, I've stroked your cheek before." The demon says, Arianna turns away. Dean looks at him, confused. The demon pins Arianna to the wall. "You see Dean, I dated little Ari here, a _long_ time ago, long before you ever started banging her." Arianna glances at Dean, who looked pissed, sadness in her eyes.

"What do you want with me?" She asks, hoping to distract the demon long enough for him to let his power up on Sam and Dean. The demon smirks, bringing up the knife. He cuts Arianna, she cries out, blood flowing from her right forearm. Dean glances worriedly at her, still struggling to get free. "That settles it, the bastard is gonna fucking die." He thought. Their eyes meet, hers pleading with him to get free, and his telling her that he was sorry.

"Your father." The demon replies, bringing the blade back down, cutting her shoulder. She bit back her cry, tears in her eyes. Sam looks at Dean, confused. He noticed how pissed Dean was, and he couldn't blame him, he wanted the bastard dead as well. Sam glances down at his fingers, realizing he could wiggle them. He looks back at Dean, noticing he was wiggling as well.

"My father?" She asks through gritted teeth. "He's dead, both my parents are." The demon laughs.

"Not your adoptive father, your birth father." He replied, cutting her chest. She whimpers, blood running down her chest and right arm. "What? No comments?" He asks, turning towards the boys. Only, the boys weren't there. "What?" He yells, not knowing how they escaped. He turns back towards Arianna, and sees Dean in front of him.

"Don't ever touch my girlfriend." Dean growls, stabbing the demon in the chest. His face lined with surprise, as he falls to the ground, dead. Arianna slides down the wall. Sam runs to her side.

"Ari, you okay?" He asks her, placing cloths over her cuts. She looks at him, her blue eyes lined with un-shed tears.

She nods. "Yeah." She glances at Dean. "Th-thanks for coming." Dean runs over glancing at the cloths on her cuts, now soaked with her blood.

"How bad are they?" He asks, staring at her.

"The one on her chest is the longest, but the one on her forearm is the deepest. We need to get them closed up before they get infected." Sam replies. Dean nods.

"We're gonna take you back to our motel, okay Ari?" Dean asks, she nods. Sam stands up, cursing when Castiel appears in front of him. Dean moves over to Arianna, grabbing ahold of her, not wanting to let her go.

"Cas! You have to quit sneaking up on us. I'm gonna have a friggin heart attack!" Sam yells.

"Sorry." Castiel replies, looking at Arianna. "Good, you got to her in time."

"We need to get her to the motel. She's got some nasty cuts." Sam says, Cas nods. He places his hand on Sam's forehead, sending him back to the motel. Dean helps Arianna up, her eyes are wide, and she's staring at Castiel.

"Who?" She asks Dean.

"Don't worry. I'll explain later. Just hold onto me, okay?" He asks, she nods, still confused. Cas places his hands on their foreheads and they appear at the motel. Arianna sways, Dean steadies her.

"Whoa." She says, still trying to get her bearings. Dean leads her to his bed, sitting her down. He sits down next to her as Sam comes out of the bathroom, first-aid kit in his hands. He looks at Dean, noting how worried Dean looked. He walks over to Arianna as Cas appears in the room. Sam takes the cloths off of Arianna's arm, grabbing the antibiotics out of the kit.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean asks.

"I'll tell you, but first.." He walks over to Arianna, she looks up at him. He places two fingers on her head. Her eyes roll up into the back of her head and she falls back onto the bed, unconscious.

"Cas! What the hell!" Dean exclaims.

"What?" Cas asks, innocently. "I thought it would be easier to stitch her up, if she couldn't feel it." Dean growls.

"You could have at least asked her first!" He yells. Sam rolls his eyes and begins working on Arianna's cuts.

"Sorry." Cas replies.

Dean sighs. "Why was the demon after her? To get to us?" Cas shakes his head.

"No."

"Then why?" Sam asks.

"Because... She's Michael's daughter."

Dun Dun Dun! Didn't see that one coming did you? Lol! Lemme know what you thought! Thanks!


	3. Michael

Thanks to Cenasbabydoll for reviewing! And I'm glad you liked it! Hope everyone enjoys this chap!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! Cept for my OC, Arianna! :)

Chapter 3: Michael ( Flashback in Italics)

"Excuse me?" Dean asks, looking at Cas in shock. "Did you just say that my girlfriend is Michael's daughter?" Cas nods. "The Arch-Angel Michael?" Cas nods again. "What the hell?" He thought, thinking back to how she almost died in the car crash in Newport. "So what, her almost dying in Newport was all a trick? I mean, Angels can't almost die from car wrecks o_r_ strangulation!" He yells, frustrated. He looks down at Arianna, feeling betrayed.

"No. It was just a coincidence that you saved her, and she's not an Angel, she's human. She only has a little bit of Angel in her." Cas replies. "It's probably what helped her survive both of the car wrecks." Sam and Dean look at him, eyes wide with confusion.

"How?" Sam asks, Cas sighs.

"On one of Michael's walkabouts on Earth, he fell in love." Cas begins.

"Wait, I thought I was his only vessel?" Dean asks, interrupting Cas.

"You're his true vessel, but just like Lucifer, Michael has others." Cas replies."When he had to return to Heaven, he didn't know the woman was pregnant." He continues, "By the time he found out, the woman had given birth. The demons killed the mother and kidnapped the child."

"Michael went and saved the child from the demons. He tried to convince the other Angels to allow him to bring her mother back, but they wouldn't let him. They wouldn't allow him to keep her in Heaven either, since she was human... So he placed her in an adoptive family, and he's tried to hide her from demons ever since." Cas finishes. Dean glances over at Arianna, he felt bad for doubting her. He shoulda known she wouldn't use him.

"Wow." Sam said, letting it all sink in. He looks over at Dean, wondering what his older brother was thinking about all of this.

"If Michael has her hid, how'd that demon find her?" Dean asks.

"With all the demons running amok, and Lucifer walking free, Michael let his protection down."

"He forgot about his daughter?" Sam asked, now finished patching Arianna up. Cas sighs.

"He's gotten distracted preparing to fight Lucifer." He replies, trying to defend his brother, even though he knew it was useless.

"That's no excuse to forget about your family." Dean said, angrily. After about a minute of silence, he asks, "Why do the demons want her so bad anyways?"

"To force Michael to surrender to Lucifer." Cas replies, he knew that question was coming.

"Does she know?" Sam asks.

"About Michael being her father?" Sam nods. "No. She has no idea." Sam and Dean sigh. Dean never even knew Arianna was adopted. "We need to hide her from the Angels as well." Cas adds, walking over to her.

"Why?" Sam asks, confusion on his and Dean's faces.

"The Angels want to kill her. They don't want the demons to get her and use her to get to Michael." Dean shakes his head.

"Great... So, it's like Anna all over again." Dean says.

"Except, Ari won't try to kill me..." He pauses, "At least, I hope not." Dean glares at him, Sam throws his hands up, in surrender. Cas places his hand on Arianna's chest. He presses down, branding her ribs with an Enochian Sigil, blocking her location from the Angels, like he did to Sam and Dean. Her eyes shoot open, and she sits up, staring at Castiel. She grabs her chest and backs up further onto the bed, fear on her face.

"It's okay Ari, Cas won't hurt you." Dean says. She rubs her chest.

"What the hell did he do to me?" She asked, eying Cas, suspiciously. Dean sighs.

"He carved symbols into your ribs." Arianna's head shoots towards him, confusion etched onto her face.

"Excuse me? He did what?" She asked, sure she'd heard him wrong. Dean looks at Sam, silently asking his brother if they should tell her. Sam shrugs, and nods, figuring they'd have to tell her sooner or later.

"Castiel, or Cas, as we call him, is an Angel." Dean replied, watching for her reaction.

Arianna scoffs. "Right, and I'm an Angel's daughter." They all stare at her.

"You know?" Sam asked, wondering how the hell she found out.

"Know what? I was just being sarcastic!" She replies, looking at Sam, confused. Dean looks at her. Over the 5 months they've been together, Dean had told her about Demons, Spirits, Witches, and Hell, but he never told her about Angels, and Lucifer walking the Earth. He was planning on telling her that the next time they got to spend an evening together. He was going to tell her everything... And now seemed like as good a time as any. He sighs, knowing she wasn't going to believe him.

"You remember when I told you about the Yellow-eyed demon?" He asks, she nods. Sam glances at him, confused. He never knew Dean told her about Azazel.

"Yeah, and how you killed him after you made the Crossroad Deal, to save Sam." Dean nods. Sam looks back and forth between Arianna and Dean, wondering how much he actually told her.

"Yeah, and how I went to Hell." She slowly nods, remembering the night that he told her. She thought that he was insane.

"_Ari, there's more." Dean said, looking into her eyes. He'd just told her about Azazel, and how Sam died... And about how he made a deal to get Sam back._

"_Okay, what is it?" She asked, curious. Dean had been telling her all about his life. She'd finally gotten him to open up about himself. _

"_With Crossroad Deals, once the time the demon allowed you is up, they send Hell Hounds after you." He said, fear lining his voice... His new fear was Hell Hounds. They scared the hell out of him, no pun intended._

"_What are Hell Hounds?" She asked, not missing the fear in his voice._

"_Demonic dogs from Hell, who come and kill the person who made the deal, tear them to pieces is more like it, and drag them to Hell." He replied, trying to not look at her. Her eyes get wide.._

"_And you still made the deal?" She asked, he nodded._

"_I had to... I couldn't lose Sammy." He said. She nodded, understanding. She knew how hard it was to lose a brother.. She was so devastated when Chris died.._

"_How long did the demon give you?" She asked, afraid of losing him. He took a deep breath._

"_Actually, I already died." He replied. She looked at him, confusion written all over her face._

"_What are you talking about? You're still here!" She said._

"_I know... The demon gave me a year to live, and Sam and I tried to get me out of it... but I ended up being a Hell Hound's chew toy." He said, finally looking at her. He saw the doubt in her eyes. "I know, it's hard to believe, but I've been to Hell... and now I'm back." She was about to argue, when she stopped. She looked into his eyes, seeing the pain, the sadness, and the regret in them. That's when she knew, he wasn't lying._

"_But, how?" She asked. He inhaled sharply. He was about to say something when his cell rang._

"Yeah, I remember. You said you'd wanted to tell me more, but Sam called and you had to leave." He nods. Sam looks at him, remembering how pissed Dean was when he called to tell him that he'd found another job. He thought it was because Dean was trying to get lucky, not because Dean was telling her everything that's happened to them. He suddenly felt bad for calling.

"Yeah. I never told you how I got out, did I?" She shakes her head.

"No. That's where you cut off." Dean nods, turning towards Cas.

"Cas, pulled me out." He said, looking at Cas. He was overly glad to be out of there... but he knew that the only reason he was out, was to stop what he started.

"How?" She asked, looking at Cas, confused.

"Because, he's an Angel." Dean replies. Arianna looks back at Dean, shaking her head.

"Come on, Dean... I can see ghosts, and demons, and Hell, but how do you expect me to believe that Angels walk amongst us? Aren't they supposed to be in Heaven?" She asks. Dean sighs, looking at Cas.

"Show her Cas," Cas nods, knowing what he meant. The lights turn off and lightning flashes. Arianna looks at Castiel, seeing big black wings sticking out behind him. She gasps, her eyes wide in amazement.

"You- you're really an Angel?" She asked in shock. Cas nods.

"Yes."

"Wow... That must be wonderful." She says.

"Yeah, you would think so.." Cas replies. She looks at him, confused.

Before Arianna could ask what he meant by that, Dean cuts her off. "Ari, there's more."

"More?" She asks, looking at him. He nods.

"Yeah, and I know how this is gonna sound, but it's true." He says. She looks at him, confused.

"What's true? What can you tell me that's bigger than Angels walking amongst us?" She asks. Dean glances at Sam and Cas, and sighs.. He knew how hard it was going to be for her to believe him, but he hoped she did... Her life depends on it.

"Do you know about the Arch-Angel, Michael?" Dean asks, Arianna nods.

"Yeah, he's the one who cast Lucifer into Hell. And he'll be the one to fight Lucifer in the final battle." Dean nods.

"Yeah..." He pauses, looking into her eyes. He takes a deep breath. "You're his daughter."

Well there ya go! Chap 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what ya thought and that ur reading! Thanks everyone!


	4. The Truth

Thanks Cenasbabydoll for the review! Here's hoping more people read and review! Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4 – The Truth

"You're his daughter." He said, watching her for her reaction.

She laughs, but stops, noticing the serious look on his face. She looks at Sam and Cas, realizing they all had serious looks on their faces. "You're joking?" Dean shakes his head.

"I wish I was... But no, I'm not."

She scoffs "Dean, you can't be serious! That's-"

"Crazy?" He asks, cutting her off. She nods. "Welcome to our lives." She's about to protest when Cas cuts her off.

"You've always wondered why you didn't look like your younger brother, Christopher. It's because you were adopted." Arianna turns to look at him, she was confused, she never knew she was adopted. "After you were born, Michael placed you into an adoptive family." Tears form in her eyes.

"No one ever told me I was adopted, but I did wonder why we didn't look alike..." She says. "That's why she never told me, because she didn't know." Dean thought. "But an Angel's daughter? She asks.

"It's true." Cas replies. "Michael himself, told us." She inhales sharply, and slowly nods, trying to take everything in.

"Does that mean I'm an Angel?"

Cas shakes his head, "No, but you do have some Angelic qualities."

"Is my birth mother an Angel too?" She asks, Cas shakes his head once again.

"No. She was a human."

"Was? Does that mean she's dead?" Cas nods. "What happened to her?"

"Demons killed her after she gave birth to you. They kidnapped you, until Michael came and saved you." She nods, slowly, still comprehending all of the new information. Dean looks at her, he knew how much information this was, and how hard it probably was on her. He glances over at Sam, noticing how intently he was watching the situation. "The other Angels, wouldn't let him keep you in Heaven, so he placed you into the Williams family." Cas finishes. She nods again.

"Why did the demons kidnap me?"

"They wanted to use you to get to Michael." Dean replies. "They want Michael to surrender to Lucifer." Her head shoots towards him.

"But, Lucifer is in Hell." She points out.

The boys sigh. They really didn't want to tell her this next part, especially with all she's already heard.

"Actually, he's on Earth." Sam, who'd been silent up until now, says.

"What!" She exclaims, fear in her eyes.

"Lucifer is free from Hell, and he's taken a vessel, waiting for the final battle to begin." Cas says. Sheer terror crosses Arianna's face. "He's waiting for his true vessel to say yes."

"Wh-who's his true vessel?" She asks, terrified. Dean glances at Sam, and Sam looks down at the floor.

"I am." He replies. Arianna looks at him, shaking her head.

"What? But Sam, you can't be. You're one of the sweetest men I know." She says in disbelief. Sam smiles.

"Thanks. Lucifer needs my permission to overtake me, and there's no way in hell, I'm giving into him." Arianna smiles, but suddenly frowns.

"With Lucifer on Earth, and in the final battle he has to face Michael, does that mean he's on Earth too?"

"No. He needs his vessel's consent, and knowing his vessel, he won't give it." Cas replies.

"Who's his vessel?" She asks. Dean abruptly coughs behind her. She turns and looks at him. "You? You're Michael's vessel?" He nods. She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once, Ari, and I'm sorry." Dean says. Arianna shakes her head.

"It's okay... I kinda get why.. I mean, Dean's the older brother, like Michael, and Sam's the younger one, like Lucifer. But, why you two?" She asks.

"Because they were chosen. It's their destiny." Cas says.

"Oh..." She looks at Sam and Dean. "I'm so sorry guys." She says, knowing how stupid it sounded, but it was all she could think of to say.

"It's okay. Neither of us are going to say yes." Dean says, Sam nods in agreement. Arianna smiles. She thinks back to when she first woke up.

"So, how come you branded my ribs?" She asked, turning towards Cas.

"I needed to hide you from the other Angels." He replies.

"Why?"

"They want to kill you." Cas replies. Her jaw drops.

"What? But my birth father is their leader, so to speak. Why do they want to kill me?"

"They don't want the demons to get you and use you to get to Michael. They want to kill you so they don't have to worry anymore, since Angel's are the only ones who can bring people back from the dead without a deal being made."

"Oh..." She replied, still letting everything sink in. "That's just... great." She sighs, realization hitting her. "So, either way, one of the sides are gonna kill me." She says, depression in her tone.

"No." Dean answers immediately. "We're not going to let that happen. I promise." She looks at him, his eyes are blazing with determination. She smiles.

"Thanks." She walks over and kisses him. She'd been wanting to do that since she got to the motel. She sits down on his bed, next to him. "So, I'm hid from Angels, but what about demons?"

"I got that covered." Sam says, rummaging around in the duffel. He grabs a small bag out of it, and throws it at her. She catches it.

"What's this?" She asks, looking at the little brown bag.

"A hex bag. It will hide you from demons. Make sure you keep it on you at all times." He replies. She nods.

"Thanks." Sam nods. "Did you make this?" She asks, inspecting it more. He nods once more. "Wow." A phone rings and the boys and Arianna look down at their pockets.

"It's mine." Arianna says, grabbing her cell out of her pocket, and looking at the caller id. "Hey Ryse." She says opening her phone.

A female's voice is heard. "What?" Her eyes get wide. "When? Tonight?" She groans. "Tell Vince I can't make it." Ryse yells. "Maryse, please tell him I'm sorry. I'm not feeling to good right now." "Yes, Ryse, I know he's gonna be pissed." "I know Raw is tomorrow. I'll be there." Dean and Sam exchange looks, Dean, saying that there's no way in hell that they could let her go, and Sam, asking who's gonna tell her. Arianna glances at Sam.

"Sam say's 'hi' by the way." Sam grins. He and Maryse had been dating since he and Dean saved Arianna, and he really liked her.

"Okay Ryse, thanks. I'll tell him. Bye." She said, hanging up. "Ryse says hi, and that you should go see her when I go to the arena tomorrow. She wants to see you, she misses you." Sam looks at Dean, silently telling him to tell her. Dean sighs.

"Ari, you can't go to the arena tomorrow." Dean says, knowing that an outburst was coming.

"Why not?" She asks, confused.

"'Why not?' Because you have Angels and Demons on your ass! That's why not!" He says, his voice louder than before.

"Dean, I have to go to work. I'm Diva's champion, and I have a match, and fans who expect me to be there." Dean scoffs.

"Well, I hate to tell you but, your fans are going to be disappointed." Arianna raises her brows.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" She asks, irritated.

"Because, you're quitting." Dean replies.

Dun Dun Dun.. What do you think Ari is gonna do? Is she gonna quit, or put up a fight? Review and Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	5. Our First Fight

Okay.. I'm hoping more ppl review! Lemme know ur reading! :) Hope you enjoy this chap!

Chapter 5- Our first Fight

"Excuse me?" Arianna yells.

"You heard me, you're quitting." Dean replies.

"The hell I am!" Arianna yells, anger lining her words.

"You have to! Do you not understand how much danger you're in?" He yells back, not backing down.

"I understand perfectly, Dean, but I'm not going to stop living my life." Dean takes a deep breath and shakes his head, trying to calm down.

"If you don't quit, a demon could see you on tv and grab you." Sam adds, trying to take some heat off of Dean, and also giving Dean a chance to cool down a little.

"I know." Arianna sighs. She looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry... but I can't quit. I-I just can't." She says, getting up. She glances at Dean, seeing the frustration in his eyes. She walks over and opens up the door, quickly walking outside.

"Damnit!" Dean yells, overly frustrated.

"Dean, we can't let her wrestle on tv." Sam says. Dean sighs, realizing that there was no choice.

"We don't have a choice. If we try to force her to stay, I know she'll take off." Dean replies, pissed. He knew that Ari would find a way to sneak away from them if they forced her to stay, he just knew it.

"How are we supposed to protect her if she's on live tv, Dean?" Sam asks, frustrated. Dean looks at him, understanding his anger.

"I don't know Sam, we just have to." He replies, standing up and walking out the door.

Dean closes the door behind him, and looks around. He spots Arianna sitting on the cement steps a few feet away, with her head in her hands. He walks over and sits down next to her. He hears her silent sobs and pulls her into his chest. After a few minutes, her sobs die down and she turns to look at him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers, sniffling.

"It's okay. I can't imagine how hard all this must be for you to take in." He replies, she nods.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give up wrestling. It's something love to do, and it-" Dean cuts her off.

"It's okay. I understand." She looks into his eyes. The more he thought about it, and once he cooled down, he really did understand why she didn't want to quit. "It's a part of who you are. Just like being a Hunter is a part of who I am. I just can't give it up." She nods.

"Exactly." They sigh, and sit in silence, each thinking that this was their first fight. "I'm sorry, Dean." She said, breaking the silence. He shakes his head.

"Don't be, I understand. It's your-" This time, Arianna cuts him off.

"Not about the wrestling thing, the fight. I'm sorry I caused our first fight." She says, her voice soft. Dean looks at her, her eyes still puffy and red from crying.

"It's okay, we wouldn't be a couple if we didn't fight." He smirks, she grins.

"True, true." She agrees.

"And, you want to know the best thing about fighting?" He asks, his eyes twinkling with a mischievous spark.

"What's that?" She asks, knowing that she was playing into his hand.

"The make-up sex." He answers, she laughs. He smiles, that's what he'd been trying to get her to do.

"That's true." She agrees, nodding. "But, I don't think that's going to happen."

He frowns. "Why not?"

"Because 1st of all, Sam is in the same room. And 2nd, so is Castiel! He's an Angel! I'm not having sex in front of an Angel." She replies. Dean laughs and grins. She could almost see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can get Sammy out of the room, and Cas, well he normally takes off anyways." He replies. She laughs, shaking her head. "What?" He asks, feigning innocence.

"You're terrible." Dean laughs.

"I know." He agrees. He gets a serious look on his face... "Ari, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She replied, curious to hear his question.

"Does this change anything, well, between us?" He'd been wanting to ask her that ever since she found out. Confusion spreads throughout her features.

"What? Me being Michael's daughter?" She asks, Dean nods. "Of course not! I love you, Dean." She smirks. "Besides, you're stuck with me, no return policy, remember?" Dean laughs.

"Hey now, that's not fair." He protests.

"What's not?" She asks, feigning confusion.

"You know damn well that it's not fair using my own words against me." She laughs.

"Yeah, well, it was just one of those times I actually listened to you." She replies, her eyes playful.

"Hey!" Dean exclaims, feigning feeling hurt. "See if I ever tell you anything again." He pouts, she laughs. She's about to say something, when their motel door opens and Sam walks out.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting." He says. He figured now was a good time to come out, he'd given them time to talk, and he hoped that they'd cooled down.

"Don't worry, you're not." Arianna replies.

"Good. Cas and I think we've found a way to keep you safe on tv." He says.

"Really?" She asks, now excited. Sam nods.

"Yeah, come back in and I'll tell you about it." Dean eyes Sam a little suspiciously. Something seemed off about him. Sam ignored Dean's gaze.

"Okay." Sam turns, heading back into the motel. Dean gets up and turns, helping Arianna up. "Wonder what they figured out." She says, Dean could see the hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. Something tells me it's going to be interesting." He replies, wondering what was going on, as they head back into the motel.

What do you think their idea is? Any ideas of ur own? I'd love to hear them! Please Review and let me know!


	6. Another Fight

Hoping for some reviews! Let me know that you're reading! Enjoy this next chap!

Chapter 6- Another fight

Once inside, Sam sits in the brown chair once again, and Cas moves to stand in front of the door. They both have serious looks on their faces.

"Okay..." Dean says, noting how weird they were acting. "What's the plan? How are we going to keep Ari safe while she's wrestling?" Sam and Cas exchange looks.

"We won't have to." Sam replies.

"Why not?" Dean asked, confused.

"Because, she's not going on live television." Cas replies.

"Uhm, yeah I am. Didn't we already discuss this?" Arianna asks, annoyance lining her words.

"Yes, but you are _not_ going on tv." Cas says.

"Actually, I am. Unless you're going to stop me, Angel boy." She replies, anger throughout her voice. Cas sighs.

"I will if I have to." He says. Dean immediately steps in front of Arianna.

"Cas! There is no reason for you to threaten her." Dean says, pissed that Cas was threatening Arianna.

"She won't listen to reason. Apparently she doesn't care if the demons capture her, or the Angels kill her." He replies.

"Actually, I do." Arianna says. "I don't want to die, I don't want to be the reason Lucifer wins the final battle." She protests.

"Then why do you insist on putting yourself in a position to get killed or kidnapped?" Cas asks.

"Because-" She starts, Dean, cutting her off.

"Because it's her life. It's a part of who she is, like being a Hunter is part of who Sam and I are." Dean says, glancing at Sam, who looks at the floor. A tension filled silence passes over the room. Sam sighs.

"Okay. Well do you have a plan to keep her safe, then?" He asks.

"Yeah. There's no telling if it's actually going to work, but it's the best I've got." Dean answers. " We let her go and wrestle, but if anything happens, Cas cuts the power and zaps her from the ring." Sam scoffs, shaking his head.

"That's a terrible plan."

"You got any better ideas?" Dean fires back.

"Yeah, I do. Don't let her on tv!" Sam says, his voice raising.

"We already discussed this Sam, she's going on tv!" Dean replies, his voice raising as well.

"Boys." Cas says, trying to interrupt.

"You want to offer her up to the demons? Fine, let her go. Just don't be pissed off at me when she ends up dead!" Sam yells, ignoring Cas. Arianna's jaw drops. Dean nods his head, fire burning in his eyes. He turns, pulling his arm back, putting his hand into a fist. He punches Sam, who staggers back, holding his jaw.

"Dean!" Arianna yells, she knew he'd be pissed, but she didn't expect any violence. Sam comes back at Dean, throwing his own punch. Dean blocks it and punches Sam in the face once again, splitting his lip. Sam puts his hand up to his lip and pulls it back, noticing the blood on it.

"Boys!" Cas yells, making a lightbulb in the room burst.

"What!" They both yell, now looking at Castiel.

"I think it will work." Cas replies.

"What will work?" Sam asks, seething.

"Dean's plan."

"What? Are you insane?" Sam asked, not believing what he was hearing. Cas looks confused.

"Not that I know of." He replies. "And it will work, I can knock the power out, or bust a few lights and take off with her." Sam shakes his head and sighs.

"It's not going to work." He says. Arianna shoots him a pissed look.

"We'll never know until we try, Sam." She says. Sam just keeps on shaking his head.

"Whatever." He says. Dean scoffs and shakes his head, angrily. "What?" Sam snaps, looking at him.

"Nothing." Dean replies, equally as snappy.

Arianna interrupts, seeing that this was going to get ugly once again. "Guys, please don't. Don't you think there's been enough fighting today?" She asks. They both look at her, and nod. An awkward silence sets in. Sam glances at Dean and clears his throat.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He says, guiltily. He knew he overstepped his boundary. Dean looks at him.

"Me too Sammy, me too." Dean replied, and he meant it, he hated fighting with Sam. He turns towards Arianna. "Can you get us tickets for tomorrow night?" She nods.

"Yeah, it might take me a bit, but, yeah." She replied, pulling out her cell. She stands up and walks over towards the bathroom, and quickly dials Maryse. "Hey Ryse, can you do me a favor?" She asks. She suddenly covers the mouthpiece and looks at Cas. " You want to sit with the boys, Castiel?" Cas nods. "Okay." She uncovers the mouthpiece and continues talking to Maryse. Sam looks back at Dean, guilt on his face.

"Look, Dean, you know I didn't mean what I said." He says. Dean turns to look at him.

"You didn't?" He asks, not believing him. Sam nods. "Because I think you did." He adds. Confusion and a bit of anger spread through Sam's face.

"You know I don't want anything to happen to Ari!" He defends.

"I know Sam." Dean replies, still not truly believing him. He knew somewhere inside Sam, he did mean it, otherwise he wouldn't have said it... Sam scoffs.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Sam asks. He didn't want Dean mad at him, and he really didn't mean it. He liked Arianna.

"Nope." Dean answers. Arianna snaps her phone shut.

"All right, it was hard, but I got 3 tickets for tomorrow." She says, walking back over to the guys.

"Okay, thanks." Dean replies. She smiles, noting how much tension was still in the room.

"No problem." She yawns. "I think I'm going to head to-" She cuts off, realizing she didn't have her clothes or anything. "Uhm, guys, I have no clothes, and my ring gear is back at that house." The boys sigh.

"Where are your clothes?" Dean asks, knowing he'd be the one to go get them for her.

"In a couple of suitcases at the house, in the upstairs bathroom. My gear is in my bag, next to my suitcases. My friend was letting me stay there while she was out of town." She replies. "I'm sorry." Dean shakes his head.

"It's okay. When we got you, we didn't give you a chance to grab your stuff." Dean said, turning towards Cas. "Cas, will you take me back to get her stuff?" Cas nods.

"Wait, I'll go. You can stay here and get Ari situated." Sam says.

"Okay." Dean replies. Cas heads over to Sam, grabbing his arm and they disappear.

So, whatcha think about the fight? Lemme know! Thanks for reading!


	7. Sweet Dreams

Thanks to Cena'sbabydoll for reviewing! You're amazing sweets! Long chap ahead, just for you! Hoping for some reviews! Let me know that you're reading!

Chapter 7- Sweet Dreams.

After Sam and Cas disappear, Arianna turns towards Dean. "I'm so sorry." She says. Dean looks at her, confused.

"Why?" He asks.

"For causing you so many problems." She replies.

"Don't worry, you didn't cause any problems." Arianna raises her brows.

"I didn't huh? You just had a fist fight with your brother because of me!" Dean laughs. She looks at him, wondering how the hell he thought this was funny.

"That wasn't your fault. Trust me. A fight has been brewing between Sam and I for a while now." Arianna frowns.

"How come?" She asks, Dean sighs and sits on his bed. Arianna sits next to him.

"It's a long story..." He begins, and looks at her, her eyes begging him to continue. "Sam and I have just been drifting apart lately. With things that recently happened, I just don't know if we can ever be as close as we once were." He didn't want to tell her how his own brother turned on him, and trusted a demon. She nods, understandingly.

"I hope you two can be close again. I can see how bad it's killing you." She says. Dean lets out a breath.

"You can huh? It's that obvious?" She nods, he laughs. "And here I thought I was hiding it." This time, Arianna laughs.

"You're not as good at hiding your emotions as you think." She smiles, as he shakes his head.

"I guess not." He scratches the top of his head. "Sorry for dumping on you, I normally don't do this." She smiles, she was really glad that he opened up to her, it was so hard for him to do.

"You can always talk to me." He smiles and leans in closer to her. "I really missed you Dean. Thanks for coming to my rescue today." She said, and kissed him.

"Anytime." He replied, kissing her back. He pulls her into a deeper kiss, and they lay back onto the bed.

"Sam and Castiel will be back." She protests.

"Uh-huh." He mumbles, kissing her. She gives up, kissing him hungrily. She pulls his shirt off and gets on top of him, rubbing her fingers over his abs. He shivers as goosebumps appear at her soft touch. She grins, knowing she was getting to him. He pulls her down onto his body more, and kisses her neck. She lets out a soft moan.

"Ahem." Sam says abruptly. He really didn't want them continuing. They break apart, Arianna jumping off the bed, blushing. "Sorry to uh, interrupt, but we got your stuff." He says, pointing towards her bags.

"Okay. " She replies, the awkward tension dissipating a little. She grabs Dean's shirt and throws it to him, and he puts it on. "Thanks for going to get it." Sam nods. Arianna turns towards Cas. "Thanks Castiel." Cas stares off and disappears suddenly in a sound of flapping wings. Arianna stares at the spot where he was.

"Don't take it personally, he does that a lot." Dean says, seeing the confused look on Arianna's face.

"Why?"

Dean shrugs, "Who knows." He gets up, grabbing a towel. "I'm gonna get a shower." Arianna nods, knowing he needed one, a cold one.

"Don't use all the hot water this time." Sam says, Dean scoffs.

"I never do!" He defends. Sam shakes his head.

"I hate to agree with Sam, but you do use a lot of hot water." Arianna agrees. Dean looks at her and Sam, and hangs his head.

"Fine. I'll leave you plenty of hot water, princess." He says to Sam and heads into the bathroom. Sam laughs, shaking his head. He grabs his laptop and climbs into his bed. Arianna grabs a black t-shirt with a wwe logo on it , and a pair of shorts out of her bag. She heads back over to Dean's bed and climbs in. Sam stares at her, confused.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Changing." She replied, like it was obvious.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna step outside then." He says, uncovering his legs.

"You don't have to." His head shoots towards her, she wasn't insisting on changing in front of him, was she? "Trust me, you won't see anything." She says, grinning and disappearing under the covers. The covers move up and down quite a few times and she pops out, wearing her wwe shirt and shorts. Sam's jaw drops.

"Wow." She laughs. "That was awesome. There's no way I could do that." She laughs again, placing her clothes on the dresser. She climbs back into the bed and covers up. She snuggles into the pillow.

"Goodnight Sam." She says.

"Aren't you going to wait for Dean?" He asks, and as if on cue, Dean walks out of the bathroom. Arianna grins. Dean walks over to her and kisses her.

"I'm gonna go to the gas station and get some beer." He says, "Want anything?" He asks, looking from Arianna to Sam. They both shake their heads. "Okay, be back in a bit."

"Okay, since I'll probably be asleep when you get back, nite." She replies, kissing him.

"Nite." He says, grabbing his keys and heading out to the Impala. As he shuts the door, Sam looks at Arianna, incredulously.

"How'd you do that?" She laughs.

"Easily, I heard his water stop." Sam chuckles, shaking his head. "Nite Sam."

"Nite." He replies. Arianna was already asleep by the time Dean came back from the gas station.

Arianna stands atop of the stage, staring into the ring. She walks down the ramp, listening to the crowd cheering. She gets in the ring, posing on the top rope. She points at the crowd, telling them that tonight she'd win the Divas Championship. Melina's music hits and Arianna looks at the stage. A figure walks out of the curtain, only it's not Melina. A young man with short, blonde hair walks down the ramp and walks into the ring. Arianna looks at him, confused.

"Uhm, I'm supposed to be facing Melina. Who are you?" She asked, looking at the man.

The man just looks at her, his piercing blue eyes looking her over, from head to toe. "You look just like your mother."

"Who are you? And how the hell do you know my mother?" She asked, beginning to freak out a little.

"I knew your mother, because I'm your father. My name is Michael." He said, still looking at her. Arianna stares at him.

"Wait, you're Michael?" Michael nods. "How? You don't look old enough to be my father, more like my brother..." Her voice trailing off as she thinks about Chris.

"Well, my last vessel, the one who you were conceived from, is no longer living. So, this is my temporary vessel." He replies.

"Temporary? You mean until Dean says yes... right?" She asked, irritation in her tone.

"Yes, and he-" Arianna cuts him off.

"He'll never say yes." Michael laughs.

"I believe he will." Arianna shakes her head. She looks around, hearing the bell ring and her music playing. "What the hell?" She thought.

"This is just a memory, you're dreaming." Michael said, sensing her thoughts.

"You invaded my dreams?" Michael nods. "Why?" He walks closer to her.

"I'm here to warn you. Much danger lies ahead for you." He says. "My brothers are after you, and they will stop at nothing to get you."

"I know, I've heard that they're dicks." Michael shakes his head.

"You've been spending too much time with the Winchesters." Arianna smirks.

"And I don't think I'm gonna stop anytime soon."

"Good." Michael answers. "I want you to stay with them." Arianna looks at him, confused. "They can keep you safe."

"Why do you care? I mean, yeah, you're my "father", but you've never been a part of my life. How would the demons capturing _me _make you want to surrender?" She asks.

"Despite what you might think, I do care about you." Arianna scoffs. "You're my daughter, and yes, I may not have been there in a body, but I've always been with you in spirit." Arianna rolls her eyes. "I've always kept watch over you, protecting you fr-" Arianna cuts him off, once more.

"Where were you in the 1st car accident? Or when Chris was trying to kill me?" She yells.

"You survived, didn't you?" He asks.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" She yells, Michael looks away.

"Look, I'm just trying to keep you safe here." He says. Arianna shakes her head. "Arianna, I

just want you to be safe."

"Then tell your "brothers" or whatever, to leave me the hell alone!"

"It's not that simple. Most of them listen to me, but there are some who don't, and will come after you. They don't trust the Winchesters to keep you out of the demons clutches."

"They'll protect me just fine." Michael sighs.

"Ari, please."

"Don't! Don't you call me that! You don't have the right." She snaps.

"I'm your dad, that gives me the right." He replies.

"Look, you may be the Angel who conceived me, but you're not my dad. My dad was Allen Williams, and he was more of a dad to me than you'll ever be." She says, fire throughout her voice. Michael sighs.

"I hope one day you will think differently."

"Don't hold your breath." She replies. Michael sighs once again.

"Well, either way, you need to watch out for yourself." He pauses, looking once more at her. "Please, be careful." That's the last thing she heard from Michael as she woke up to Dean shaking her arm. She sits up, looking at him.

"You okay?" He asks, noticing the weird look that was on her face.

"Not really." She answers, staring at the ceiling.

So, whatcha think about the fight? Lemme know!


	8. The Ride To Raw

Thanks to Cena'sbabydoll for reviewing! Shortish chap, but I'll be adding a new one prob tomorrow!

Chapter 8 : The Ride to Raw

"He appeared to you in a dream?" Dean asked Arianna from the driver's seat.

"Yeah." She replies. They'd hit the road soon after they'd gotten up. Dean kept bugging Arianna about how hard she was to wake up, and her weird attitude since she woke up. They were about halfway to the arena, which was in Portland.

"What did he want?" Dean asks.

"To warn me about the other Angels." She replies.

"Wait, warn you?" She nods. "So he knows that they want to kill you?" Sam asked from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah."

"And he's not doing anything about it?" Dean asks, anger in his tone.

"He told me, that he told them to leave me alone, but some don't listen to him." Dean shakes his head.

"How'd he appear to you anyways? I mean, was he a bright light, or a person?" Sam asks.

"A person. He said that he was a temporary vessel... That poor kid." She says.

"Kid?" Sam and Dean ask in unison.

"Yeah, he couldn't have been older than 21, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes." She replies. Sam and Dean exchange looks.

"Did he have short, blondish hair?" Sam asks. Arianna nods.

"Yeah. He did, why?" She asked, curious.

"Damnit." Dean mutters.

"At least now we know what happened to him." Sam says.

"Who? Did you guys know him or something?" Arianna asks.

"His name is Adam, and he's our younger brother. We just found out about him last year. He was killed, but brought back by Angels. They tried to use him to get Dean to say yes." Sam explains, looking back at her.

"Oh..." She says. A silence overtakes the group, each off in their own minds. About 10 minutes later, Arianna breaks it.

"So, how long until we get there?" She asks.

"About 20 minutes." Dean replies. "Why? Gotta pee?" Arianna chuckles.

"Nope. Just wondering... Hey, shouldn't Castiel be here?"

"He'll probably pop in sooner or later." Sam replies.

"Well, I guess I'll have to give you his ticket then." She sighs. " So, what are you both gonna do before Raw starts? You've got a few hours to wait."

"Just going to set up some precautions. You said our tickets will allow us backstage and stuff, right?" Dean asks.

"Yeah... Why?" She asked, confused

"Like Dean said, we're just taking precautions." Sam replies.

"Okay..." She said, wondering exactly what they were going to do, and if it was possibly going to get any of them into trouble.

The rest of the ride to the arena was filled with the sound of Classic Rock on the radio, and an occasional conversation. They arrived about 4 hours until the start or Raw. There were already tons of fans in line, waiting to get in, hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite superstar as they went in.

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking spot by the Superstars' entrance. He turned to look at Arianna.

"Think you can do us a favor?" He asks.

"Depends... What do you need?"

"Think we could go in with you? We need to sneak some stuff in, and it'd be easier if they thought our duffel was one of your bags." Arianna nods, understanding.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just have to go get your tickets first." She said, getting out of the Impala.

"Okay." Dean replied, also getting out of the Impala.

Arianna headed off towards the entrance, which was suddenly bombarded with fans. Dean watches her as she poses with them for pictures and signs autographs. He shakes his head, there's no way he could do that. He didn't like being in the center of attention. Sam shutting the Impala door, shakes him out of his thoughts. He watches as the security guard helps Arianna into the building. Dean walks to the trunk, popping it open as Sam walks over. He throws the duffel inside as Dean opens up the hideaway compartment.

"Dean, do you think we should've let her go in there by herself? There could be a demon or hell, even an Angel in there." Sam said, hesitantly. Dean's eyes get wide. He hadn't thought about that...

Uh-oh! Whatcha thinks gonna happen next!


	9. Vince

Hope everyone enjoys this chap! And remember, I love Reviews! :D

Chapter 9: Vince

Dean quickly moves around to the front of the Impala, looking to the entrance door, watching as the security guard ushers the fans away. Dean runs up to him, hoping he'd let him inside. He just had to make sure Ari was okay. Just as the guard was coming over to him, the door opens, and much to Dean's relief, Arianna walks out. Dean runs over to her, hugging her. The guard runs over, grabbing Dean up by his collar. Dean is about to attack the guard, when Arianna steps in.

"Hey! Put him down!" She yells, seeing the fire dancing in Dean's eyes. The guard looks at her, his hands still firmly clamped onto Dean's collar.

"Don't worry Ms. Williams, I'll take care of this crazy fan." He says, his voice a deep, husky tone.

"He's not a crazy fan, he's my boyfriend... and unless you want to get your face punched in, I suggest you put him down." She says. The guard looks at Dean, noticing how the young man's eyes burned with anticipation, he was just waiting to strike.

"I've got passes for him, and 2 others." She said, holding up the passes. "Now please, put him down." She realized that the guard was just doing his job, but she didn't want any trouble for Dean and Sam already. The guard looks at the passes and lets go of Dean, who straightens his shirt out.

"Sorry man, I thought you were a crazed fan." The guard says. Dean resists the urge to roll his eyes, and nods. Arianna walks over to him, handing him his pass. He puts it around his neck, as they head back to Sam and the Impala. Dean turns to Arianna.

"Christo." He says. Arianna looks at him, confused.

"Dean, what the hell?" She asks. Dean lets out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. I just had to make sure you weren't possessed." He replies.

"Why would I be possessed?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you in there by yourself." He says, ignoring her question.

"What? Why?" She asks, even more confused.

"Something could've happened to you. I can't believe I sent you in alone." He said, obviously beating himself up. Sam's about to tell Dean it's not his fault, when Arianna speaks first.

"Dean, I'm fine. Nothing happened." Dean shakes his head, not listening to her. She grabs his head, forcing him to look at her. "Look, I'm fine. Everything is okay. Ok?" Dean nods. She lets his head go as Sam walks over, holding out a necklace to her.

"Here, put this on." He said, handing it to her. She puts it on.

"What is it?" She asks, playing with it as it dangled on her neck.

"A protection charm, as long as you're wearing it, you can't be possessed." He replies, grabbing the duffel.

"Oh, sweet. Thanks." Sam nods. "Here, yours, and Castiel's passes." She said, handing them to him. He puts his around his neck, and stuffs Cas' in his pocket. Arianna opens up the left side back door, going to grab her gear, when Dean grabs it first.

"I'll get that." He said, pulling her bag out and shutting the door. Arianna smiles. "Ready to go?" He asks. Arianna and Sam nod.

They walk up to the entrance, Dean glaring at the guard as he let them in. Arianna leads them down the halls to the Diva's locker-rooms. They're about to reach Arianna's room, when someone calls out her name behind them. They all stop, turning around, as a man in an expensive gray tux walks up to them. Dean notices that he walks as if something was up his ass. The gray haired man stops in front of them.

"Mr. McMahon, it's nice to see you." Arianna greets. Sam and Dean exchange looks, realizing that this was Arianna's boss... The one who wanted her at work yesterday, and was probably pissed because she wasn't.

"I wish I could say the same Arianna." He said, a wave of dread passing over her. Somehow, just by looking at Vince, she knew she was in for it.

"You missed my meeting last night." He says.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just had something I couldn't get out of." She replies, trying to keep herself calm. She knew Vince was pissed.

"What's so important that you had to ditch your job for it?" Vince asks, venom in his words. "What a dick." Both Sam and Dean thought.

:Well, I-" Arianna begins, she had no idea what to say. She felt 3 inches tall under Vince's gaze.

"I'm sorry sir, but I kept her away last night." Dean says. Vince turns to him.

"And just who the hell are you?" Vince asked, irritation in his tone.

"Dean Winchester, I'm Arianna's boyfriend." He replied, not caring that he used his real name. A few superstars knew him, and he didn't want to get caught in a lie. Vince turns back to Arianna.

"So, you ditched work to get some action, is that it?" Vince accuses. Arianna's jaw drops and she shakes her head.

"No, no sir. I didn't." She defends, even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference. She just didn't understand why Vince was so mad.

"With all due respect, sir. Our car broke down yesterday., and we had no way to get Ari here in time." Sam adds, he could see Arianna breaking under Vince's gaze, and she didn't deserve it. It wasn't her fault she missed the stupid meeting.

"And you are?" Vince asked, turning to Sam.

"Sam Winchester, Dean's brother. Ari was staying with us for a couple days before Raw, when the car broke down. We're truly sorry sir." Vince looks at Sam, and then back at Arianna.

"We need to discuss this more in private. You boys are welcome to wait in Arianna's locker-room." He said, turning and heading down the hall. The boys look at Arianna.

"What a dick." Dean said, glaring at the back of Vince's head. Arianna sighs.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he's normally not like this to me. He must be really pissed at me."

"He's normally not such a dick?" Dean asks, Arianna nods.

"Not to me, anyways."

"Maybe he's possessed?" Dean suggests.

"Maybe... Ari, when you go in there, say "Christo." If he flinches and his eyes turn black, splash him with this." Sam said, handing her a bottle of water. "It's holy water, and if he's possessed, it will give you time to run." Arianna nods.

"How do I work "Christo" into our conversation?" She asks. The boys shrug.

"You'll just have to." Dean said, as Vince yells for Arianna. "Go, and be careful." She nods and takes off down the hall.


	10. Breakdown

In honor of Randy retaining the championship I'm posting 2 new chaps! Also bc, this one is short! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Breakdown

After Arianna left, the boys headed to her room. Once in there, they locked the door behind them, setting their duffel and Arianna's gear down.

"So what do you want to do in here?" Sam asks.

"Salt? Maybe a Devil's trap?" Dean suggests. Sam nods.

Sam gets the salt out of the duffel and begins lining it on the inside of the door. Dean grabs a can of spray paint, looking at the tiled floor. He bends down, spraying the floor a blood red color. He grimaces, knowing that Ari would probably get in more trouble for this. Sam comes over, grabbing an older looking towel, and placing it over the Devil's trap. Who'd think a discarded towel was out of place in a locker-room?

"Okay, now what?" Sam asked, turning to face Dean.

"Let's go set up some more traps by the ramp." Sam nods, grabbing the spray paint and salt.

Arianna couldn't believe it. She'd worked "Christo" into her conversation with Vince, figuring out he wasn't possessed, and he wasn't in the mood to listen to her excuses. She slowly walked back to her locker-room, dreading what was going to happen tonight. Sam and Dean wouldn't have to worry about her being on tv after tonight. Vince had made sure that she knew that she was being sent on "vacation" for a few weeks, maybe more. A "vacation" without pay. She couldn't believe Vince suspended her for missing one damn meeting. Tonight was her last day for _at least_ a month, and God, did she hate it.

She made it to her locker-room, opening the door, seeing the salt-line instantly. She looks around, not seeing Sam or Dean. She was glad, she didn't want to see them just yet. She walked over to her bag, opening it. She grabbed her title and looked at it. She drops it, a sudden wave of nausea hitting her.

She ran to the bathroom, making it just in time as she retched... The past few days information overload, and emotions hitting her. She heard a knock on her door, but was helpless to answer it, as her lunch was making an unwanted second appearance. She began dry-heaving, hearing footsteps coming towards the bathroom, and then a gasp.

"Ari!" Maryse yelled, running towards her friend.

"Ryse." Arianna choked out, before dry-heaving once more. Maryse rubbed Arianna's back, whispering soothing words to her.

Once she finished dry-heaving, and she was sure she wasn't going to do it anymore, she turned to Maryse, tears in her eyes. Maryse pulled her into her embrace and she sobbed.


	11. Raw Begins

Chapter 11: Raw Begins

The boys finished setting up traps, one underneath the stage, by the curtain, and others in other various places. They looked around, noticing that the wrestlers and staff were getting ready. They look at a clock, realizing it was almost showtime. They decided to head out to their seats to wait for Cas to pop in. They finally made it to their seats as the crowd was piling in around them. They had seats directly in front of the ring. Sam grabs his cell out of his pocket. He dials Cas, only to get his voicemail.

"Damnit." Sam said, hanging up.

"I take it he didn't answer?" Dean asks, Sam nods.

"Left him a voicemail." He sighs. "Wish he'd hurry the hell up." Dean nods in agreement.

Maryse had come in to apologize, she'd heard what Vince did. She'd left a little bit ago so Arianna could get ready, which she was doing.

Arianna pulled herself together. If tonight was her last match as Divas Champ, she was going to give one hell of a show... Even though she knew what was going to happen at the end of the match. She pulls her cell out, dialing Dean. He picks up after 2 rings.

"Ari? Everything go okay?" He asks. Arianna could feel the tears coming again. She takes a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Ari?" Dean asked, more urgent this time.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She replied, not wanting to tell him everything just yet. She knew he'd want to tear Vince a new one, hell, she wanted to as well. "Uhm, I was just calling to tell you that something is going to happen after my match... I just don't want you to think that it's demonic or anything, because it's all set up." Dean could hear the weariness in her voice.

"Okay... Want to tell me what's going on?" He asked, knowing that something was off with her.

"No. You'll see soon enough. It's the first segment as Raw starts." She sighs.

"Okay."

"Sorry, but I've gotta go Dean. See you in a bit."

"Be careful." He says. She laughed as she hung up. If only he knew what was going to happen.

"Is Ari okay?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"She said she was, but something is up, I could tell by the sound in her voice." Dean looks down at his watch. "Where the hell is Cas?" He asked, pulling his cell back out, dialing Cas. Once again, the call goes straight to voicemail. Dean growls, shutting his phone.

"Something's wrong." He said, getting up. "We need to get to Ari." Sam nods, standing up. They make their way over to the security guard, this one a lot less muscular than the one outside.

"We need to see Arianna Williams." Dean says. The guard looks at him.

"No fans allowed backstage." He replies. They hold up their passes. The guard looks them over. "Burn it to the Ground" begins playing, indicating the start to Raw.

"Sorry boys, nobody gets back there during the show." The guard says. "You'll have to wait for a commercial." Sam turns towards Dean.

"Dean, we can't let her go out there! Our plan is screwed without Cas!"

"We're too late." Dean replies.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Ari's seg has started. She told me she's up first."

"What if something happens? What are we gonna do?" Sam asks. Dean shrugs.

"Jump the wall, I guess."

Please review! I'd love to know what you thought!


	12. Raw

Thanks for the reviews Cena'sbabydoll! You're amazing sweets! I hope you enjoy this chap!

Chapter 12: Raw

The boys made it back to their seats just as Maryse came out. She headed down to the ring and grabbed a mic.

"So, I know you all are probably wondering why I'm out here." She pauses, looking though the crowd. She spots Sam and Dean, and smiles. "I'm calling out our Divas Champion, Arianna Williams. I want, no, I demand a match for the Divas Championship!" The crowd cheers. Maryse looks to the stage. "Come on Ari, we're waiting." "Fight The Good Fight" blares throughout the arena and the crowd cheers. Arianna comes out, mic in hand.

"What makes you think you deserve a title shot, Maryse?" She asks.

"You know I deserve it! I could beat you anytime I want to!" Maryse yells.

"I seem to recall you not beating me at Money in the Bank." Arianna states.

"Give me a title shot right now!" She yells, beginning to veer off into french.

"Whoa, Ryse. Nobody can understand you." Arianna says. "But, if you really think you can beat me..." She pauses. "Then you're on." She says, and runs into the ring.

A ref runs down as Justin Roberts announces the match. Arianna looks around, looking for Cas and the boys. She spots them in the front row, noticing Castiel wasn't there. Her eyes widen as she looks at Dean, who shakes his head. She turns, raising her belt as Justin announces her. She hands the belt to the ref, who raises it up. She glances once more at Dean, who looks at her, his hunter senses on high alert. The bell rings and the match begins.

Arianna and Maryse circle eachother. Maryse lunges at Arianna, who moves as Maryse flies past her. She comes back at Arianna, hitting her with a clothesline, sending her to the mat. She gets up, only to get knocked down, once more.

Maryse gets on top of her, grabbing her head and slamming it back down to the mat. Arianna pushes her off, slowly getting up. Maryse files at her, but she ducks, coming at Maryse, picking her up and slamming her back to the mat. Arianna picks her up, slamming her down once again. Maryse gets up. Arianna runs at her, grabbing her and throwing her into the corner. She picks her up, setting her on the top turnbuckle. She climbs up it, and smiles at Dean, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. To the fans it looked like she was smiling about what she was about to do to Maryse.

Arianna's momentary pause, allows Maryse to recover and she shoves Arianna down to the mat. She jumps down on top of her, and covers her. The ref gets to a 2 and Arianna kicks out. Maryse looks at her, picking her up. She sets her up for the French Kiss Goodnight, and plants her with it. She covers Arianna. The ref, once again, gets to a 2 count and Arianna kicks out. The crowd cheers as Maryse gets up, yelling at the referee in French, giving Arianna time to recover.

Maryse turns around to see Arianna standing there. She kicks Maryse in the gut, causing her to double over. Arianna hits her DDT on Maryse and covers her, winning the match. "Fight The Good Fight" blares as the ref raises Arianna's arm. The crowd cheers, but suddenly the cheers turn to yells as Michelle McCool and Layla run down. Arianna watches them. She turns to head out of the ring, but sees Maryse standing in her way.

Michelle, Layla, and Maryse surround Arianna.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked Dean, who was watching the ring very intently. "Should we go in there?"

"No, and I have no idea what's going on... Ari told me that something was gonna happen after the match. I wonder if this is it." He replied, still watching the ring. They watch as Maryse lunges at Arianna. Arianna tries to run, but Michelle trips her. She falls to the mat, as Layla jumps on top of her, punching her in the face.

Arianna tries to fight her off, when Maryse and Michelle begin kicking her. Michelle gives her a swift kick to the ribs, winding her, as Layla catches her directly in the temple. Layla lifts her up, throwing her to Michelle, who hits her with a Faith Breaker, sending her back to the mat. Layla picks her up again, hitting her with the Layout.

Dean and Sam stand, as does the rest of the crowd, debating on whether to jump in or not. By this time, Arianna looked unconscious. The crowd boos as Maryse walks over to their downed Champion.

Maryse picks Arianna up, smirks, and hits her with a French Kiss Goodnight. She grabs the Divas Championship and holds it high above her head. The crowd boos more as they head to the back. Refs run down to the ring, each checking Arianna over. They help her up, she cradles her ribs and grabs her head, as they help her out of the ring. The crowd cheers as they walk her to the back.

The boys watch as the referees help Arianna to the back. They jump up as soon as a commercial break is announced. They head to the security guard, flashing him their passes once more. He lets them into the back, and they head straight to Arianna's locker-room. They head inside as soon as they get there, neither seeming to notice the broken salt-line.


	13. Randy

Thanks Cena'sbabydoll! Hope you all enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 13: Randy

"Arianna!" Dean yells, looking around for her. Sam goes and checks the bathroom and comes out, shaking his head.

"Damnit! Where is she?" Dean cries, frustrated. They hear footsteps coming towards the door and turn around. Randy steps in front of the door, and looks at Dean and Sam, shock on his face.

"Sam? Dean? What are you guys doing here?" He asks, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Looking for Ari. Do you know where she is?" Dean asks.

"She's in the trainers room getting looked over." Randy replies. "Did you guys see what happened?" They both nod.

"We were in the crowd... Is Ari okay?" Dean asks. Randy nods.

"Yeah, it all was planned. The trainers are just making sure she didn't get a concussion or anything. I guess she was telling them about something that happened during the beat down." He replies, looking down at the broken salt-line. "What's that for?"

"Protection." Dean replies, noticing it was broken. He heads over to fix it.

"From what? Is something after Ari?" Randy asks, worry in his voice. Dean looks at Sam, silently asking him if they should tell him. Sam nods.

"Yeah." Dean replies.

"What's after her?"

"Demons... and Angels." Sam replies.

"What? Angels?" Randy asks, his head turning towards Sam. Sam nods. Dean bends down to fix the salt-line. Suddenly, he gets flung across the room, cracking his head on the wall. He collapses into a heap onto the floor.

"Dean!" Sam yells, running to his brother. He's about to turn Dean over when Randy speaks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sam." Sam looks at him, confused.

"And just why the hell not?" He yells. Randy smirks, sidestepping the salt-line, and heading into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Because," Randy's eyes flash black. "He's much quieter when he's unconscious."

"You?" Sam asks, in shock. 

"Me." Randy said, lifting Sam up and pinning him to the wall on the other side of the room, with the flick of his wrist. Randy walks toward Dean's unconscious form.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Sam yells, struggling against the demon's power. Randy bends down, hovering over Dean. If there was any time Sam wished he still had his powers, it'd be right now.

"You put up a better fight last time." The demon says to Dean.

"Who are you?" Sam yells, trying to get the demon away from Dean. Randy stands up, turning towards Sam.

"You know me, Sam. We've had _so_ much fun together over the years." The demons says. Sam's eyes narrow as he realizes who it is.

"Meg." Randy smirks.

"In the new flesh." Meg laughs. "I wanted to use a woman, but I just couldn't resist this man... And the face that he's best friends with the woman we need, is just perfect." Meg laughs, once again. Sam turns away, glancing at the towel covering the Devil's trap. If he could get her onto it, he could trap her and exorcise her.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't know that Arianna would be here?" She asks.

"You'll never get her." Sam replies. Meg laughs, walking closer to him. "That's it, come closer." Sam thought. Meg, being mere inches from the Devil's trap.

"Oh, I think we will, Samuel. And when we do, we'll win the war... And it will be all thanks to _you_." Meg says, walking closer to Sam. Sam watches as she walks to the side of the towel, missing the trap. He drops his head down, as she comes closer to him.

"Sam Winchester... Lucky for you, I can't hurt you." She turns back towards Dean. "But, hurting your brother? That's encouraged."

"Leave him alone!" Sam yells. Meg turns back to Sam.

"Why? Why should I?" Sam growls. "You could always make it worth my while, Sammy." Sam scoffs.

"By what? Saying Yes?" Meg nods. "Never."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Meg clicks. She's about to say something, when the locker-room door opens, and Arianna walks in... An icepack on her head, and her left arm cradling her ribs. She gasps at the sight before her.

"Randy? Sam?" She sees Dean motionless next to the wall. "Dean!" She yells, running over to him.

"Ari, stay back." Meg says. Her eyes flying up to her.

"What? Why?" She asks, confused. She glances at Sam, seeing him pinned to the wall, and instantly she knew. Sam glances at the towel, his eyes pleading with her to get Randy on it. She nods quickly, a confused look creeping onto her face.

"They attacked me for no reason!" Meg cries.

"What?" She asks, flabbergasted. She gets up from beside Dean, and walks over to Randy. "Why did you attack my best friend, Sam?" She asks.

"He's possessed!" Sam yells, Arianna scoffs.

"No." She shakes her head. "There's no way." She defends. "I'd know if my best friend was a demon.. And how could a demon get in here anyways? You guys had a salt-line protecting the locker-room!" Randy nods, an evil grin spreading across his face "Let's go Randy. If Sam lied about you being possessed, I'm sure that the "danger" I'm in, isn't true either.".

"Arianna! Listen to me! I'm telling the truth." Sam pleads.

"Goodbye Sam." Arianna says, turning to Randy. "Let's go."

Arianna grabs Randy's arm, pulling him directly onto the towel. She steps off, Randy tries to follow, but can't move. A smirk appearing on Arianna's face, as Sam falls off the wall.

"What?" Meg yells.

"Gotcha." A rough voice from behind them says. They turn, seeing Dean standing with his trademark grin on his face, before he collapsed back onto the floor.

"Dean!" Both Sam and Arianna yell. They look at eachother.

"You get him, I'll get rid of the demon." Arianna nods, glancing worriedly at Randy before running to Dean.

"Go ahead Sammy, send me back. Just warning you now, I'll be back." Meg taunts.

"Yeah? Well, we'll be waiting." Sam replied, and began reciting an exorcism.

Hopefully everyone had a great Thanksgiving!


	14. Injuries

Hoping everyone had an amazing weekend! Here's the next chap!

Chapter 14: Injuries

Arianna reaches Dean, this time he's sitting, leaning on the wall. She notices the blood on his temple, flowing in a line, running down the left side of his face. She sees that his eyes are closed as well.

"Dean." She says, hoping to rouse him. "Come on baby, please wake up." She pleads, rubbing his cheek. His eyes flutter, but don't open. "That's it. Come on Dean, open your eyes." After a few seconds, Dean's eyes open, and immediately shut once more, trying to block out the light. He groans, opening them once more, his eyes adjusting to the light. He blinks a few times, trying to get rid of the blurriness.

"Dean? You with me?" Arianna asks, worry throughout her voice. Dean nods, immediately regretting it, as a sharp pain shoots through his head. He screws his eyes shut, trying to will the pain away. Arianna places her hand on his forehead, gently going over the bump and cut. Dean opens his eyes.

"How bad?" He asks, knowing she was checking him over.

"I'm pretty sure you have a concussion, and might need stitches for your cut. Other than that, you look fine." She replied, quickly glancing over to where Sam was still exorcising Randy. Dean groans, he hated concussions, they always made him nauseous. He hears Sam yell, "Audinos!" and turns his head to see demonic black smoke exit Randy's mouth, and Randy fall to the floor. Arianna gasps, as it all comes back to Dean. Them being in the audience, Arianna getting jumped, them coming to check on her, finding Randy, and getting thrown into the wall.

Dean tries to stand up, but his vision swarms, and he grabs ahold of the wall. Arianna, who'd been watching Sam tend to Randy, turns, steadying him.

"You shouldn't be up yet, Dean. You need to rest so we can get you to the trainers room." She says, her voice a little shaky. Dean looks at her, seeing the bruise on the side of her face, and the way she was slightly hunched over.

"Are you okay?" He asks. She looks at Randy and then back at him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She said, looking back to where Sam was helping Randy up.

"Ari-" Dean begins, as Sam and Randy come over.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, looking at him.

"I'm fine." He replied, still looking at Arianna. He glances at Sam, making sure that he was okay.

"No, he's not. I think he has a concussion." Arianna says, glancing quickly at Randy. "We should take him down to the trainers to be sure." Sam nods.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to _you_." Dean argues. "Did the demon hurt you?" Arianna shakes her head. "Then who?"

"Michelle. She kicked me where my ribs were broken from the accident." She didn't think they needed to know about the slight concussion she'd received from Layla, the bitch. She'd punched her directly in the temple, and she knew it. Layla always hated her for getting the Divas Championship faster than she did, and the fact that she didn't have to share it, like Layla did, was an added bonus.

"What about the bruise, Ari?" Randy asks, finally jumping into the conversation. Arianna sighs.

"Layla." Randy shakes his head.

"She just wanted to add injury to insult, right?" Arianna nods.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, still trying to block out the dancing elephants inside his head. Arianna sighs, once again.

"You don't have to worry about me having to be back here for a while." She admits.

"What? Why?" Sam asks.

"Vince suspended me for a month."

"Why? Because you missed that damn meeting?" Dean asks, Arianna nods. "That's fucked up."

"I was coming to see if you were all right. Ryse told me before she went out." Randy says. "But before I got here, I got jumped by some smoke, and then I couldn't control my body."

"You were possessed." Sam says. Randy takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"Not your fault. The demon did it, not you." Dean says. "You know who it was?" He asks Sam.

"Yeah," He nods. "Meg."

"God, I hate her. That's next on the to-do list." Dean replies.

"What is?" Sam asks, confused.

"Killing the bitch." Sam nods in agreement. Arianna looks at Dean.

"We really should get you to the trainers."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've had plenty of concussions before."

."Dean-" Sam begins.

"I'm serious Sam, I'm fine." Dean said, cutting him off.

"Dean, you really should get looked at, just in case." Arianna says. Dean turns to look at her.

"No." He replies. "I'll be fine, been through worse, a lot worse actually." Sam rolls his eyes. There's a sound of wings flapping and Arianna screams "Castiel!" The boys turn around, their eyes widening at the sight of Cas. His clothes are ripped and torn, blood staining them. He has a small wound, bleeding on his side, and a large gash on the side side of his, now bruised, face.

"Cas!" The boys yell, each running over to steady him.

"Cas, what happened? Are you okay?" Sam asks, frantically.

"Angels." He replies, letting out a pained breath. "Need to leave now, they're coming for-" He cuts off, his knees buckling. The boys grab ahold of him before he could hit the ground. Dean turns to Arianna.

"Grab your stuff. We've got to go, right now." Arianna nods, her eyes wide with fear. She turns, gathering her things.

"What the hell is going on, Ari?" Randy asks, looking back and forth between the boys and Arianna, overly confused.

"Randy, I don't have time to explain, but Angels and Demons are after me." She replies, still grabbing her things.

"Why?" He asks.

"Ari, let's go." Dean urges, as Sam comes over, their duffel packed and on his shoulder. "They'll be here any second." She nods.

"I'll call and explain later. I'm sorry." She says, grabbing her bag. Sam and Dean wrap Cas' arms around their shoulders and lead him out the door.

"Ari?" Randy asks, still confused.

"Be careful." She replies, quickly following the boys out.'


	15. Trust

Thanks Cena'sbabydoll for the review! And thanks to the few who favorited I hope you all enjoy this chappie! And since I feel this is a really short one, I'll be posting chap 16 also!

Chapter 15: Trust

They quickly made it to the Impala, the boys placing Cas in the backseat. They pile inside and quickly take off. Arianna knew someone would try to call her, everyone was staring as they helped Cas out, some even tried to come over and help.

"What the hell happened to him?" Arianna asks, searching the boys' duffel for the first aid kit. She finds it, and pulls it out.

"He said something about the Angels, so I'm assuming they did it." Sam replies.

"Why would Angels hurt their own brother?" She asks, dabbing at Cas' cuts. She moves his trenchcoat, trying to see his side wound better. She grabs a cloth, placing it over the wound, trying to stop the, already slow, bleeding.

"Because he's helping us." Dean replies, angrily gripping the steering wheel. "Damnit!" He yells. Sam sighs.

"Where are we going, Dean?" He asked, hoping Dean had a plan.

"I don't know, far away from here." He replies. Sam sighs once more.

"We can always go to Bobby's." Sam suggests. Dean shakes his head.

"No. I don't want him involved in this."

"But Dean, he might be able to help." Sam protests.

"I don't want Bobby getting caught in the crossfire _again,_ because of us." Dean yells. Sam gets quiet for a second.

"You know it's the best option we've got, Dean."

"Sam," Dean begins, ready to argue.

"It'll be the safest place for Arianna, and you know it." Sam adds, knowing that would get Dean to cave. Dean's eyes narrow in frustration. A groan comes from the backseat. Arianna looks up, seeing Cas awake.

"Castiel." She says, pulling her hand away from the cut on his face. "How are you feeling?" He tries to sit up, but she pushes him back down, still holding the cloth over his side wound. "Sit still, I just got it to stop bleeding." He nods.

"I'm feeling better. Angels heal a lot quicker than people." And as if to prove his point, the bruises on his face lighten, and the gash on his face gets smaller. "I'll be fine by morning." He looks at Arianna. "Thank you." She nods, smiling.

"Cas, what the hell happened?" Dean asks.

"Angels. They were planning on grabbing Arianna before she left the backstage."

"How many were there?" Sam asks.

"Three. Luckily I got them, before they got me." He replies. He glances around. "Where are we going?"

"Bobby's." Dean mumbles. Cas nods.

"All right. I'll go and let him know we're coming." He says, sitting up.

"Are you nuts, Cas? You're still hurt! You may be an Angel, but you're not invincible." Arianna says, concern throughout her voice.

"You called me Cas." He says, looking at her.

"Yeah." She nods. "It's what the boys call you." Cas nods.

"Does this mean you trust me now?" He asks. She nods, once again.

"With my life." She smiles.

"She's right Cas, we can call Bobby and let him know. You need to get your strength back." Sam says, looking back at the Angel.

"Fine." He replies. Sam nods, grabbing his cell out of his pocket, and dialing Bobby.


	16. Bobby

Enjoy chap 16!

Chapter 16: Bobby

The next morning, approximately 6 hours after they left the arena, they arrive at Bobby's. Sam called him and let him know they were coming, promising to tell him everything when they got there.

Dean pulled the Impala into the Singer Salvage Yard, and parked her in front of Bobby's house. He looks at Sam, sleeping in the passenger's seat, and Arianna, sleeping in the backseat. He thinks about honking the horn to wake them, but decides against it.

"Sam." He says, grabbing Sam's shoulder. Sam jerks awake and looks around, looking for danger. "We're here." Sam, finally realizing where he was, nods. "Want to head in and fill Bobby in?"

Sam nods. "Yeah." He looks back at Arianna and Cas in the backseat. "You gonna wake Ari?"

"Yeah." Dean answers. "You going in with Sam, Cas?" He asks, turning around. Instead of receiving a reply, he watches as Cas nods and disappears. "Jeeze, would it kill him to walk?" Sam chuckles, getting out of the Impala. He shuts the door and heads towards the house.

Dean turns around, looking back at Arianna, who was still asleep. Dean decides to crawl into the backseat. He gets one leg over and trips, his foot getting caught underneath his seat. He falls into the back, landing on top of Arianna, who abruptly wakes up and shoves him off of her.

"Sonofabitch." Dean mutters, landing hard on the floor. Arianna sits up, now fully awake. She looks down at Dean, realizing she shoved him onto the floor.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Dean! You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaims, bending over him. Dean tries to sit up, but struggles, getting his arms and legs tangled.

"It's okay." He replies, finally being able to sit up.

"What the hell were you doing?" He gets up, sitting next to her in the backseat.

"Trying to wake you up." He replies.

"By jumping onto me?" She asks, confused. 

"No." He mumbles. "I tried to crawl back here, but my foot got caught under my seat and I fell." Arianna tries to stifle a giggle. "Go ahead and laugh. It was a stupid idea anyway."

"Why was it stupid? I'm assuming you wanted to be sweet and wake me up with kisses, or something?" Arianna teases, she knew he was romantic when he wanted to be. Dean rolls his eyes. "Am I right?" Dean glares at her, he had wanted to kiss her. He wanted to watch her beautiful blue eyes open, not that he'd _ever_ admit that.

"So, uh, we're here." He begins, going straight into a subject change. "Now, Bobby has been like a father to Sam and I ever since we were little, so he knows everything about us. You can trust him." Arianna nods. "He's saved our asses more times than we can count." Dean sucks in a deep breath. "You ready?" Arianna nods once more.

They get out of the Impala, grab Arianna's bags, and head up to Bobby's front door. Dean opens it, and they head in, immediately hearing Bobby's voice.

"An Angel's daughter?" He asks, Sam nods. "The stuff you boys bring me." He says, shaking his head, as Arianna and Dean walk in. Dean coughs forcefully, trying to let them know to shut up.

"You must be Arianna." Bobby says, turning his wheelchair around. Arianna smiles, nodding. Dean lets out a breath, glad she didn't stare at Bobby's wheelchair, not that he expected her to, he just didn't want to go through that discussion right now.

"And you must be Bobby."

"Guilty as charged." He replies. "Heard a lot about you." He nods towards Dean. "The kid won't shut up about you."

"Bobby!" Dean growls, Arianna chuckles. Sam and Bobby laugh. Dean looks around. "Where's Cas?"

"He's making sure we weren't followed." Sam replies, Dean nods. Bobby notices Arianna looking around.

"There's a room upstairs, if you want to go get settled in." He says. Arianna turns towards him.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me stay here." Bobby nods. Arianna grabs her bag and heads upstairs.

"First door on the left." Bobby says.

"Okay. Thanks, again." Arianna yells from upstairs. Bobby turns to face the boys as they hear a door shut upstairs.

"Are you idjits trying to kill me?" He asks, anger lining his words.

Please review and lemme know what you thought! And Raw was good this week... Sucks that Randy wasn't on there! I really hope his knee gets better, and yes, the injury is legit.


	17. Getting to know Eachother

Thanks Cena'sbabydoll! Your the best sweets! Only a few more chaps left! Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Getting to know eachother

"Sorry Bobby. I didn't want to get you involved, but we really didn't have a better option at the time." Dean replies, guiltily.

"Didn't want me involved?" Bobby asks. Dean nods. "And just why the hell not? You two should have come here in the first place." The boys look at Bobby, confused. "You boys know my door is always open to you, and I'm always here to help you." Sam and Dean exchange guilty looks.

"We know Bobby, and we're sorry." Sam says. Bobby sighs.

"We've got a perfect anti-demon room, we just need to Angel proof the place." He says, changing the subject. He hated chick flick moments as much as Dean.

"I take offense to that." Cas says, appearing in the room.

"Sorry Cas. We meant from your brothers, not you." Sam replies.

"How can I help protect her, if you're going to make it so I can't be in the same room as her?" He asks, irritation in his tone.

"Well, if we Angel proof the place, your brothers can't get in and get to her." Bobby replies.

"And what if they send something else in? What if something gets her, and I could've stopped it?" Cas counters. The boys sigh.

"He's right. We need him in case something comes." Dean says.

"Well then, you need to go to the library." Bobby says.

"Why?" Dean asks, confused.

"I need more books, that's why, ya idjit." Bobby replies.

"On what?" Sam asks.

"Angels, or anything they could possibly manipulate to get to Arianna." Bobby replies.

"I can give you a list." Cas says, eying Bobby a little suspiciously. Sam nods, grabbing a piece of paper and jotting down the information from Cas. Dean walks over to Bobby.

"You think she's safe up there?" He asks. Bobby nods.

"Yeah, I had a friend come over and demon proof the room."

"Can we trust them?" Dean asks.

"Yes. I'm not an idiot, I checked him first. He wasn't possessed." Dean nods.

"Thanks Bobby." Bobby nods as Sam comes over.

"Got a list, let's go." He says, Dean nods.

"Watch over Arianna." He tells Cas, who nods. They head out to the Impala.

"What's the real reason you sent the boys away? I could've told them anything they needed to know." Cas asks, turning to face Bobby.

"I want to get to know Arianna a little better, without Dean hovering over me." Bobby replies. Cas nods, understanding how protective Dean was of Arianna.

"I'll leave you to it then." He says, and disappears.

Arianna sighed, closing her cell and placing it back into her pocket. She'd called Randy to explain, and he really couldn't comprehend all of it. He'd told her to be careful, and to make sure to call him if she needed anything. She didn't think he really understood how screwed she really was. She had an inkling feeling that Raw was the last time she'd ever see her friends again. It wasn't that she didn't trust the boys to keep her safe, she just had a bad feeling.

She finished unpacking and decided to head down and see what the boys were doing. She walks down the stairs and looks around, seeing Bobby in his living-room/study area. He was at his desk, reading a book. She walks over to him.

"All settled in?" He asks, looking up at her.

She nods. "Yeah, thanks again." Bobby nods. Arianna looks around. "Where are the boys?"

"Library. Sent them to get books. We need more information."

"On what?"

"How to help you." He replies.

"Oh." She sighs. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I feel bad enough having Sam and Dean involved." She shakes her head.

"You really care about them, don't you?" Bobby asks, she nods.

"Yeah... And I don't want anything to happen to them, or you, because of me." Bobby wheels himself over to the couch.

"Sit down." Arianna walks over and sits on the couch. "Those boys care about you. I've never seen Dean so happy, and when I said he won't stop talking about you, I meant it, he won't. The boy loves you, a lot, and he'd do anything for you. And Sam, well, he already treats you like family, like a sister." Bobby pauses. " Those boys, they're all about family. It means everything to them, and they'd do anything to keep their family safe."

"Plus, even if you weren't here, it'd be something else they'd have to fight. Being hunters, our lives are always in danger, so don't think any of this is on you. You didn't ask for this. Plus, it's a dangerous gig, and if anything does happen... Well, we'll just have to deal with it then." He finishes. Arianna smiles.

"You really love those boys, huh?" She asks.

"Like my own, the idjits." Arianna laughs.

"Dean was right." She says.

"About what?" Bobby asks, confused.

"You do know everything." Bobby smirks.

"Kid said that about me, huh?" Arianna nods. "Good, about time he learned it." Arianna laughs as Sam and Dean come inside.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks, looking back and forth between Bobby and Arianna.

Arianna looks at Bobby, who winks. "Nothing... Find anything at the library?" She asks. Dean eyes them suspiciously.

"Actually, no. We didn't find anything." Sam replies.

"Oh... So nothing can help me... Great." Arianna says.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." Dean reassures her. Arianna glances at Bobby, knowing that he somehow knew she was worried about them, not herself.

"I know you won't. I trust you." She replies, forcing a smile. Cas appears in between the doorway. Everyone turns to look at him.

"Something's wrong." He says, dread washing over everyone at his words.


	18. Chris?

Thanks Cena'sbabydoll! Only a couple more chaps left! Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Chris?

"What's going on, Cas?" Dean asks.

"I'm not exactly sure. I got alerted to something the Angels were doing. They were at a gravesite." He replies.

"So, they resurrected someone?" Sam asks, Cas nods. "Do you know who?"

He shakes his head. "No, the headstone was scratched out, and when I got there, the grave was empty."

"Any Angels?" Bobby asks.

"No. It was like nothing happened, except for the grave being empty. It's all very strange." Cas admits.

"Do you think who ever they resurrected is connected to me?" Arianna asks, jumping into the conversation.

"Possibly. That's probably why I was alerted." Cas replies.

"How were you alerted, being cut off and all?" Dean asks.

"No idea. It's a strange coincidence."

"This is too fishy. It _has _to have something to do with Ari, doesn't it?" Sam asks.

"I would assume so. I'm going to go investigate some more." Cas says. "I put a sigil on the bedroom door. If any Angels show up, place your hand on it, and it will blast them away." He says to Arianna, who nods. "Call me if anything happens." The boys nod, and Cas disappears. Arianna sighs, sitting on the couch. Bobby looks at Sam.

"Since you guys are gonna be here for a while, I need to go get some supplies. Mind taking me into town, Sam?" Bobby asks. He knew Dean and Arianna needed some alone time. He could tell how overwhelmed Arianna was.

"Sure." Sam replied, sensing the same thing.

"We'll take the van." Sam nods, grabbing the keys off the key hook by the door. Bobby rolls himself out the door.

"Be careful." Sam says, and follows Bobby out.

Dean walks over and sits next to Arianna on the couch. She looks at him and turns, leaning on him, almost as if he was the only thing holding her up.

"Remember when all we had to worry about was finding a time to see eachother?" Arianna asks him. He sighs.

"Not really." He admits.

" I do. It seems like a lifetime ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. Dean, none of it is." He looked at her, staring into her eyes. For some reason, he felt as if she was saying goodbye. He leans in, kissing her lips gently. She rests her forehead on his. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her once more. They lean back into the couch, kissing eachother passionately. Neither caring if Sam, Bobby, or Cas came back, this was their moment.

Dean pulls Arianna's shirt off, tossing it to the side. He kisses her neck, causing her to moan. She kisses him hungrily, sitting on his lap. She runs her fingers through his hair. Dean pulls his shirt off. They hear a voice coming from outside, followed by a knock.

"Mr. Singer?" A male voice says.

"Ignore him, he'll go away." Dean whispers, kissing Arianna, who nods.

"Mr. Singer, I know you're here, there's a car parked outside." The man says. Dean growls.

"Mr. Singer isn't here. Come back later." He yells, irritated.

"Please Sir, this is urgent." The man insists. Arianna sighs.

"Go." She says, getting off of Dean and putting her shirt on. "I need to go grab something anyways." Dean scowls, putting his shirt back on and heading to the door. He opens it, as Arianna heads up to the bedroom.

"What?" Dean angrily answers the door, finding a short, bald man in a suit standing there.

"Mr. Singer?" The man asks.

"No. Like I said, he isn't here." Dean replies, overly annoyed.

"Well then, I'd like to show you this amazing new product." The man began, rambling on about a new vacuum.

Arianna walked into her room, going to her bag. She pulls out a tiny case. She opens it, revealing a silver ring. She pulls it out, looking on the inside of the band. She reads the words she had etched into it. "To Dean, the love of my life. I love you. -Ari" It wasn't an engagement ring or anything, she didn't think Dean was the marrying type. It was just to show him how much she loved him. She'd ordered it weeks ago, having it shipped to Maryse's house. It had finally came in, and Maryse gave it to her at Raw. She just hadn't had a chance to give it to him yet. Now seemed like the perfect time, especially if something did happen to her. She smiled, putting the ring back in it's case, and placing it in her pocket. She turns around and gasps, seeing a man with shaggy black hair and green eyes standing in front of her.

"Chris?"


	19. An Angel and A Demon

Thanks Cena'sbabydoll! Getting close to the end now, only 2 chaps left! Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 19: An Angel and A Demon

"Chris?" She asks, confused. He smiles and nods.

"It's me, big sister." He replies.

"How? How are you alive? You are alive, right?" She asks, in shock, hoping that Chris wasn't a spirit again, or anything. Chris chuckles.

"Yes, I'm alive, and no, I don't know how. Last thing I remember, I was at Raw, the first Raw we ever wrestled on... Our debut." He admits. "We'd won our match, and all of a sudden I woke up, in a dark, cramped casket."

"You must be who the Angels resurrected." Arianna realizes.

"What?" Chris asks, confused. Arianna shakes her head, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was back.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that your back." She hugs him tightly. "God, I missed you... I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"The accident, getting you killed." She says, letting him go.

"That wasn't your fault, I was the one who hit you. I shouldn't have been such a dick. Randy was right." He says.

The man was still rambling on, and Dean was fed up with him.

"Listen, I don't want your stupid vacuum. Thank you for wasting my time." Dean says, slamming the door in the man's face. Dean turns, walking back into the living-room. "Ari?" He calls out. The front door bursts open, and the man walks in.

"Listen dude, you need to leave. Now." Dean says, watching the man closely.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for." The man replies.

"Look, I'm not buying your stupid vacuum."

"Not the vacuum, you idiot." The man's eyes flash black. "Your girlfriend." Dean's eyes widen.

"Ari, get in the bedroom!" He yells as the demon tackles him to the ground.

Arianna heard Dean slam the door and call out to her. She looks at the steps.

"Who's that?" Chris asks.

"My boyfriend, Dean." She says, turning to look back at Chris. "I want you to meet him." She smiles.

"We've already met." Chris says.

"What?" Arianna asks, thinking that maybe Chris remembered being a spirit.

"He's been a pain in my ass for a while now." Chris replies.

"What do you mean? Do you remember being a spirit?" She asks, hoping that he didn't. She didn't want to have to deal with that right now, not with everything that was already going on.

"I've never been a spirit, only an Angel." Chris replies. "My name is Jeremiah, and I'm an Angel of the Lord."


	20. Tears

Only 1 more chap after this one. And promise not to shoot me after you read the end of this one, ok? :)

Chapter 20: Tears

"What?" Arianna asks, confused. "You're possessing my brother?" Jeremiah nods. She swallows nervously. She hears Dean yell for her to get in the bedroom, and then a crash. Jeremiah smiles, a sword dropping out of his shirt sleeve. Arianna's eyes get wide.

"Can't use just anything to kill you. Have to use a special Angel killing blade." Arianna looks back at the door, knowing Dean told her to stay up here, but she didn't think he knew there was a killer Angel up here "Ever wonder why you survived those accidents?" Jeremiah asks as another loud crash is heard. "It's because of your Angelic father. Angels can only die by this blade, and you, have Angel in you." Arianna looks at the door, remembering Cas drew a sigil on it. She opens it, placing her hand on it. A bright light shoots at Jeremiah and he disappears. Arianna runs downstairs.

She gasps at the sight in front of her. The living-room looked as if a bomb went off. The couch and Bobby's desk were overturned, and the windows were blown out. She looks around for Dean, her heart pounding.

"Dean?" She calls out, getting no response. She walks quickly through the living-room, dodging the debris. She spots a trail of blood on the ground. She follows it, trying to keep herself calm. It's not Dean's, she kept telling herself. She walks about five feet and sees Dean on the floor, laying against the wall, unconscious. His face is bruised, pale, and bleeding.

"Dean!" She yells, running to him. She drops to her keens beside him, immediately pressing two fingers onto his neck, finding a strong pulse. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Dean." She says, trying to rouse him. She knew that Jeremiah would be back, and she didn't know if whatever did this to Dean, was dead or not. "Dean, wake up, please." She pleads, tears running down her face. She taps his cheek, hoping that would work. He grunts, slowly opening his eyes.

"Dean! Thank God!" She cries, relief flooding through her.

"Ari?" He asks, pain lining his voice. "I thought I told you to wait upstairs."

"You did, but there was a killer Angel up there. We need to get out of here, he won't be gone long." She says, standing up. Dean nods, groaning and trying to sit up.

"How'd they find us?" He asks.

"I dunno. They must've followed us from Raw, or something." She replies. He looks up, seeing a man with black hair behind her.

"Look out!" He yells, watching as Arianna tries to move, but a sword pierces her stomach. "Arianna!" He yells, sitting up and grabbing her as she falls forward. A bright light flashes in front of them as Cas appears, killing Jeremiah.

Arianna looks up at Dean, struggling for breath, blood pooling out of her stomach. She tenses up, trying to stop the stabbing pain in her abdomen.

"No!" Dean yells, shaking his head. Sam and Bobby come in, both rushing over at hearing the distress in Dean's voice. "Hold on Ari." Dean pleads, his voice trembling.

"Sam, get towels. Now!" Bobby yells. Sam, who was in shock, nods and runs to the upstairs closet.

"Bobby call 911." Dean says, not taking his eyes off Arianna.

"No." Arianna replies, weakly.

"What do you mean, no?" Dean asks, worry throughout his voice. Sam runs in with the towels. He drops to Arianna's side, quickly placing them over her wound. She arches her back at the added pressure and pain from the towels and Sam. She bites her lip, trying not to cry out.

"Stop. H-hurts." She whimpers.

"I know, but we have to try to stop the bleeding." Dean replies. He looks at Cas, his eyes pleading with him to help her. "Heal her... Please." He begs.

"Dean.. I can't. I don't have that power anymore." Cas replies, sorrow in his tone. "I'm sorry." He watches as Dean's face drops, knowing that his heart was breaking.

"I'm calling an Ambulance now." Bobby says, he couldn't just sit there and watch her die. He didn't know if it would arrive in time, but he would be damned if he didn't do anything to try to help her.

"Don't, too late." Arianna gasps, trying to fight off a wave of pain rushing through her body. She felt so weak, but there was something she had to do, she just had to.

"It's not too late. You're gonna be fine." Dean reassures, wondering who he was trying to convince more, himself, or her. Arianna groans, reaching into her pocket. She gasps as she bumps her wound, a white hot pain shooting through her. She pulls the case out.

"Ari, you have to stay still." Sam pleads. He watches as her face pales more. He could see her blood still seeping through the towel, and he presses down harder. Arianna cries out at the added pressure. She didn't know how much more she could take. Dean places his hand on her forehead, trying to provide some comfort.

"Dean." She gasps out. "Ta-take it." Dean looks down at her hand, seeing the case in it

"Save your energy. We can do that later." He replies.

"Take it!" She yells, screwing her eyes closed at the wave of pain that flows through her. She _needed_ him to take the case, he had to take it. She opens her eyes as she feels Dean's hands grab the case. She was just so tired, a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting her. She lets out a slight breath, relaxing a little, letting her eyes drift shut. She could finally rest, knowing Dean would know how much she loved him.

Dean sets the case down, looking at Arianna, seeing her eyes closed, causing his heart to skip a beat. "Ari, stay awake." He pleads, he didn't want her to close her eyes, the fear of her never opening them again, overtaking him. Arianna slowly opens her eyes.

Dean glances at her stab wound, seeing the blood still coming out of it. He glances at Sam, who's expression was a hopeless one. Dean felt so helpless. He wished he could take all of her pain away. She didn't deserve it, any of it... He grabs her hand, clasping it in his, hoping that somehow that would help her.

"I love you, Dean." She whispers, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt as if her body was getting lighter... and she knew. She gripped his hand as tightly as she could.

"I-I love you to." His replies, his eyes filling, a single tear escaping and flowing down his cheek. Arianna smiles at him, her eyes closing, and her grip on his hand going slack.

"Ari?" He asks, his voice trembling with fear. He drops her hand, his fingers immediately rushing to her neck, finding no pulse. "No!" He yells. "Don't you leave me, damnit!" He pleads, tears flowing down his face, as he picks her up off the ground, cradling her lifeless body. "No." He cries.

Like I said, please don't shoot! The next chap will be the end chap, and it will be a bit short!


	21. The End?

Thanks for sticking with me everyone! Especially Cena'sbabydoll for reviewing my chaps! I love ya sweets! And I hate to say it, but Guiltypleasures exposed and Cena'sbaby doll, she is, but who knows? Maybe sometime she'll make a return! :) I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 21: The End?

Sam looks at Dean and Arianna, tears falling down his face. He could hear Dean's heart breaking. Now, Sam knew why Arianna didn't want an ambulance, she knew she wasn't going to make it. Dean lays Arianna's body down, his face red and wet with tears. He looks at Cas.

"You have to bring her back." He whispers, pain lining his voice.

"Dean... I told you, I don't have that kind of power." He sighs. "I'm so sorry... I would if I could."

"Then tell Michael to bring her back! She's his daughter!" He yells.

"The only way Michael would bring her back..." He stops.

"Is if I say yes." Dean finishes, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, kid." Bobby says, knowing the look in Dean's eyes too well. He remembered it from when Sam died. Dean turns to face him.

"Bobby, I..." He shakes his head. "How am I supposed to..." He cuts off, shaking his head once more. The desperation in Dean's voice, eating away at Bobby, making him wish he could take all of his pain away.

"I know son, but you know she wouldn't want you to do that." Bobby replies. Dean sighs.

"I need her, Bobby." He says, his voice breaking.

"I know you do. Why do you think she gave you that?" He asks, pointing to the case on the floor, next to Arianna's body.

Dean picks the case up, opening it. He grabs the ring, pulling it out. He smiles, looking it over. He sees the words on the inside, and reads them. "To Dean, the love of my life. I love you. -Ari" He smiles, tears forming in his eyes. He could almost hear her saying it. He takes his necklace off, placing the ring on it, and putting it back on. Suddenly, he felt her presence, and he smiled. He looked down at her body, knowing what he had to do. She died like a hunter, and deserved to go out like one.

Looking at the sky high flames, with Sam on his left, Bobby on his right, and Cas next to Bobby, Dean knew somehow, someway, he'd figure out a way to get her back.

The End

Thanks so much for reading everyone! Ya'll are the best!


End file.
